Neon Winder Rhyne
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810828 |no = 8584 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 120 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 39, 42, 45, 48, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 39, 42, 45, 48, 62, 64, 65, 67, 68, 70, 71, 73, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb3_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 20, 9, 20, 9, 20, 9, 20, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 45, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Among the twelve creature candidates sent down from the celestial heavens to partake in Emperor Yu's competition, calm and patient Snake considered herself the most efficient. Her every movement was sleek, precise, and carefully calculated—not a beat out of time. Snake seemed almost indolent if one didn't know about the viciousness she could strike with. So when she hit the dance floor in that neon-touched city as the dancer Rhyne, there was definitely something different about what she brought to the fray. The glowing rods were modified neon lights, elongated to the length of a baton. Connecting the rods was a nylon tether, giving the overall prop the look and feel of a pair of futuristic nunchucks. As the music began to dip into a thumping trance, Rhyne surged upward with the liquid grace of the serpent within her. The distant signboards melted together into a whirl of blurred color, mimicking twilight and the still-beating heart under the city's concrete carapace. Modern man shunned overt violence as criminal, but aggression and attitude could still be expressed in dance—and in that regard, they were no different from their ancestors. Behind the facade of social acceptance and courtesy lay a wild desire to be seen and heard, and duality of such an existence was intoxicating. Gone were the days where survival was measured in blood and sweat; now they were in black hearts and crocodile smiles. In some ways, the city was far more dangerous than any snarling predator. Her old friend Dragon would have certainly been amused at her enthusiasm, rare as it is. But for now, there was only the beat—the beat of life. |summon = That's weird. Have we met? Hard to remember sometimes, when you're so caught up in the vibe. |fusion = That's sleek. I like it. You know, I'm kind of impressed how you get these things. |evolution = Don't you find the living beat...stimulating? As if a flesh and blood creature hides under this very city. |hp_base = 7440 |atk_base = 2539 |def_base = 2344 |rec_base = 2391 |hp_lord = 10629 |atk_lord = 3627 |def_lord = 3348 |rec_lord = 3416 |hp_anima = 11746 |rec_anima = 3118 |atk_breaker = 3925 |def_breaker = 3050 |def_guardian = 3646 |rec_guardian = 3267 |def_oracle = 3199 |rec_oracle = 3863 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Mesmerising Flow |lsdescription = 150% Atk, max HP, 120% Def, and 30% critical rate (Fire), 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks may hit all foes, 30% reduction to BB activation cost & 135% ABP, 80% CBP gain |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-20% damage, 80% damage total) & 40% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% damage, 50% damage total) |bb = Geissler Untether |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hits all foes for 3 turns, 1 extra action for self for 1 turn & 2 turns active healing reduction infliction (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def, +2 to each normal hit (+20% damage, 120% damage total) & 30% active healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Pulsing Afterimage |sbbdescription = 19 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Fire attack on single foe, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 50% chance of reducing 60% Atk/Def, +2 to each normal hit (+20 damage, 120% damage total), 250% elemental damage & 120% Def to Atk/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 23 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 23 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Ouroboric Futurism |ubbdescription = 21 combo Fire attack on all foes damage relative to remaining HP), 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 4 turns, boosts Fire elemental damage for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 4 turns & 1 extra action for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 90% Atk/Def reduction, +3 to each normal hit (+120% damage, 220% damage total), 500% elemental damage & 300% Def to Atk/Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Vortex Untether |synergy = Blast |bondunit = Storm Queen Cerise |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def, Atk relative to Rec, spark damage, Fire, Thunder elemental damage, OD gauge, raises normal hit amount, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, massive DoT on all foes & perform 1 extra action within the same turn |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Calculated Efficiency |esitem = |esdescription = 50% Atk, 15% critical rate, 25% critical damage and damage taken may inflict 30% BB gauge fill rate reduction for 1 turn for all allies, probable damage reduction to 1 & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction |esnote = 10% chance of reducing 30% BC efficacy & 20% chance of reducing damage to 1 |evofrom = 810827 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = +3 to each normal hit |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill4_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Raise Normal hit amount |omniskill4_3_note = No increase in normal hits (+20% damage, 140% damage total) |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to SBB (Boosts spark damage (Fire) for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = 125% Spark to Fire types |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (23 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Activates Stealth and boosts own Atk and critical rate for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = 300% Atk and 60% crit rate during Stealth |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (2 turns DoT infliction) |omniskill4_7_note = 1000% DoT modifier |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (May purge shield from all foes (PvP modes only)) |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_9_sp = 20 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Probable 2 turns KO resistance negation infliction (PvP modes only)) |omniskill4_9_note = 10% chance per foe (50% max) |omniskill4_10_sp = 10 |omniskill4_10_desc= Add to UBB (Normal attacks hits all foes for 4 turns) |omniskill4_10_note= |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}